<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply Meant To Be by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200699">Simply Meant To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Christophe Giacometti &amp; Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti &amp; Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Festivals, Fluff, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, YOI Spooky Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his inspiration and any real feelings of joy for his work in Christmas Town, Viktor is given the opportunity to explore another holiday town in the hopes that it could spark something new for him</p><p>Chris just didn't expect his best freind to get "sparked" by Yuri Katsuki of Halloween Town</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simply Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one of YOI spooky week- "Fall festival"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looking good Elf Daddy!"</p><p>"Can't wait to see the centerpeice,"</p><p>"The main attraction will be better than ever this year I'll bet!"</p><p>"For sure, I can't wait for all of you to see it!" Viktor smiled brightly, giving a polite wave to the passerbys before finally heaving a sigh, his shoulders sagging the moment the other elves passed him by</p><p>He slouched against the red brick building behind him, gently kicking at the snow, his eyes heavy and focused at the ground, hands shoved into his pockets, his lips were weighed down by so much heaviness that it looked as though they were being tugged down by anchors, his expression only lightening- just slightly- when his familiar companion ran up to him, offering a soft <em>"Borf!"</em> and pawing at his legs</p><p>"Hello Makkachin," he said softly, bending down to gently scratch behind her ears</p><p>"Mmm, you know, if I were you, I would take that 'Elf Daddy' thing and run with it,"</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Viktor forced another smile, although it was considerably less genuine looking than the one he had managed to hold onto before</p><p>"Hey Chris,"</p><p>"Viktor," Chris purred, tilting his head as he wrapped an arm around Viktor's shoulders</p><p>"You look unusually down for this time of year, it's only fifty-nine days until Christmas,"</p><p>"I know," Viktor muttered back, glancing up at the night sky and feeling his nose wrinkle with displeasure</p><p>"What is it? Is your centerpeice not done yet? Did you not finish the toys you were working on?"</p><p>"No no, all of that is finished, everything is perfect,"</p><p>Chris's eyebrows pinched, confusion clearly etched into his face</p><p>"Then what's with the long face?"</p><p>"Chris.... do you ever wonder if there's anything else out there?"</p><p>"Anything else like.... what, Antarctica?"</p><p>Viktor gave his head a small shake, letting himself fall into the snow and lean back against the wall behind him, eagerly combing his fingers through Makkachin's soft curls</p><p>"<em>There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide,"</em> he began to sing</p><p>"Oh, we're going to have one of <em>these</em> moments, ok,"</p><p>"<em>When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying,"</em></p><p>"Yes, we're all very impressed,"</p><p>"<em>Yet year after year, it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of joyous screams,"</em></p><p>Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly</p><p>
  <em>"And I, Viktor, the Elven King, have grown so tired of the same old thing,"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, let me stop you right there Elf Daddy-"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh somewhere deep inside of my soul, an emptiness began to grow, there's something out there, far from my home, a longing that I've never-"</em>
</p><p>"Viktor stop with the lament, I have your solution," Chris insisted, a little bit louder, perking his freind's attention up, and dammit... he looked so sad and <em>desperate</em> that Chris actually felt bad for interrupting him</p><p>"You do?" he wispered</p><p>Chris nodded slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets</p><p>"Darling, you know that I'm not an elf, or a reindeer, or anything else that belongs in Christmas Town, don't you?"</p><p>Viktor nodded back, a bit slowly, but clearly intrigued</p><p>"How do you think I got here? Why do you think I'm always hanging around?"</p><p>Viktor slowly tapped a finger to his chin, head tilting to the side</p><p>"I... never really thought about it before..."</p><p>"Ofcourse not," Chris sighed, reaching down to help his freind to his feet</p><p>"Come with me darling,"</p><p>He didn't wait for Viktor to give a response, tugging him throughout the cold, snowy landscape, around corners and through trees, weaving in and out of locations, before finally arriving at a beautifull frozen lake</p><p>"Hm? What are you planning to charm me with Chris? Skating? I already-"</p><p>"It isn't the ice I want you to see <em>mon cher</em>," Chris smirked back, bending down and running his fingers against the ice breifly, before suddenly drawing back and slamming his fist down against it, the ice cracking and puncturing a hole into the landscape, startling Viktor considerably</p><p>"It's what's <em>underneath</em> the ice,"</p><p>Viktor took a step closer, eyes wide as he stared into the beautifull abyss below, it looked like a miniature galaxy, black with bright sparkling star lights and swirls of colors in blues and purples and golds....</p><p>"Follow me darling,"</p><p>Without another word, Chris jumped into the hole, and Viktor, certainly not one to argue, ultimately decided to follow</p><p>Falling through the portal was a... <em>strange</em>... experience, it was disorienting at it's best, and by the time he landed flat on his ass, he felt a little bit like he might be sick</p><p>"Mm... Chris....? Where are we?"</p><p>"Look around Vitya,"</p><p>Finally managing to fully upright himself, Viktor felt his hair begin to stand on end, looking around a dimly lit forest full of trees... with little shaped doors on their trunks...</p><p>There were plenty of different designs, perhaps more than Viktor could even determine, from colorfull eggs and shamrocks to flowers and dragons and lanterns...</p><p>"This is the Forest Of Holidays, each of these doors will lead you to a different holiday world, you see this door here?" he asked, gesturing to a door shaped like a heart</p><p>Viktor nodded, taking a step closer to it</p><p>"This is my door, I come from Valentine Town,"</p><p>"I see...." Viktor mused quietly, turning to point to the door behind him, one with a door shaped like candles</p><p>"What about that one?"</p><p>"Hanukkah Town,"</p><p>"And that one?" he asked, gesturing to the door with the dragon on it</p><p>"Chinese New Year,"</p><p>"And that one?" he added, turning his attention to the door represented by lanterns</p><p>"Obon,"</p><p>Viktor inhaled, but paused suddenly, his eyes practically glued to a door shaped like a pumpkin... with a face on it....</p><p>"What's this one?" he breathed</p><p>"Halloween," Chris hummed back, arms crossing over his chest as he took a step closer to his freind</p><p>"One of my freinds was lured into that one too, do you want to give it a try?"</p><p>"Please?" Viktor beamed with excitement, his eyes bright and glimmering, it was the first spark of life Chris had seen in them in ages....</p><p>"Ofcourse," Chris agreed, placing his hand on the door</p><p>"I'm following in right behind you, make sure you take a right and not a left when you get there ok? You want to go to <em>Halloween Town</em> specifically, not <em>Hasetsu</em>,"</p><p>"Right, got it," Viktor nodded happily, wasting no time in jumping in through the door with Makkachin at his side, Chris following a second later</p><p>But Chris didn't land quite as quickly as Viktor and Makkachin did</p><p>"Right.... left...?" Viktor muttered quietly to himself, nose wrinkling a bit</p><p>Wait, wich way had Chris said to go again?</p><p>"...Left," he decided, turning down the left side of the road with Makkachin following right behind him</p><p>The trees were so beautifull, such splendid shades of orange and yellow and red foliage falling from every branch, Viktor had never seen anything like it, used to only seeing trees that were filled with green and strung with lights, or that were completely bare and covered in snow</p><p>But this... in-between sort of thing was so gorgeous....</p><p>The leaves crunched beneath his feet, much to Viktor's amusement, following the trail as the sky grew lighter and lighter, no longer was it total darkness, but now there was a sort of brisk evening touch to it, more like a sunset...</p><p>Viktor was so busy enjoying the atmosphere that he didn't even notice the large banner hanging above the end of the trail until he was practically beneath it</p><p><em>Hasetsu Fall Festival</em> it read</p><p>....Oops.....</p><p>Hadn't Chris told him <em>not</em> to go to Hasetsu?</p><p>Thinking it best to turn around, he started to do just that, when a voice called out to him</p><p>"Wait!! Are you here for the festival?"</p><p>Looking up, Viktor's breath caught in his throat</p><p>The creature standing only a few feet away was... <em>beautifull</em></p><p>His hair was as dark as the night sky, eyes dark brown like chocolate truffles and framed by glasses as blue as a shimmering Christmas ornament...</p><p>And so, in that moment, Viktor did what felt like the most instinctive choice-</p><p>"Yes! Um... yes, I am,"</p><p>The beautifull man smiled, a soft expression that reminded Viktor of warm blankets and hot chocolate, the ultimate comforts, and took a step closer</p><p>"Oh good, would you like a tour then?"</p><p>Nodding eagerly, Viktor hurried closer to the beauty, his heart practically palpitating in his chest, eyes bright and excited, and when the stranger's hand reached out and gripped Viktor's, the elf felt like his entire chest might just burst into a fit of fluttering doves</p><p>"I'm Viktor," he blurted out suddenly, face turning pink, like the rosiness that came from spending too much time in the snow</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Viktor," the stranger said, starting to lead the elf down the dirt pathway past the sign</p><p>"I'm Yuri,"</p><p><em>Yuri</em>....</p><p>That name sounded so sweet that Viktor could taste gingerbread and hear jingle bells, he had never felt such an enchantment before</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuri, truly,"</p><p>Yuri smiled over his shoulder at Viktor, glancing down and apparently only then noticing Makkachin's presence, the dog giving a soft <em>"Borf!"</em> of greeting when she noticed that she had caught Yuri's attention</p><p>"And who's your freind?" he beamed, stopping in his tracks just so he could lean down and give her some affectionate pets and snuggles</p><p>"Makkachin, be carefull, she's an attention hound," Viktor teased, earning a soft laugh from Yuri, those cinnamon-chocolate eyes flicking up to meet Viktor's once more</p><p>"Oh I don't mind, I love dogs, they're my favorite creature in any realm,"</p><p>"I share that sentiment," Viktor chuckled, Makkachin seeming to agree as she stood up on her hind legs and started to paw at Yuri's shoulders, as if pulling him down closer so she could lick his cheek</p><p>The sound of jingle bells was back, but this time it came from Yuri's laughter rather than just his smile</p><p>"Well, I bet you and Makkachin will enjoy our first stop then," he mused, rising to his feet again and leading the two of them over to a small stand where the smell of food was permeating the air</p><p>All sorts of sweet, warm scents that Viktor had never had the pleasure of smelling before, indescribable for the most part, though he could pick up on quite alot of cinnamon...</p><p>"Here," Yuri hummed, presenting Viktor with a large cookie, followed by a much smaller one for Makkachin</p><p>Blinking, it was only then that Viktor realized no one was actually behind the stand, in fact, by a quick glance around at the festival, it didn't seem like <em>anyone</em> was, the entire place seemed empty....</p><p>But he excitedly bit into the cookie anyway, gasping in delight at the burst of flavor that hit his tongue</p><p>"This is incredible... what is it?"</p><p>"A pumpkin cookie," Yuri replied, reaching behind the counter of the stand a second time and presenting Viktor with a small cup of warm, similarly scented liquid that looked a bit like hot chocolate</p><p>"Pumpkin spice latte," he explained</p><p>Viktor didn't need any further prompting, taking a sip and gasping with delight, the warmth of the drink bringing a pleasurable sensation beneath his skin, and the sweet taste sending lovely tingles down his spine</p><p>"Amazing....."</p><p>"So you've never tried pumpkin treats before?" Yuri guessed, nodding for Viktor to follow him to the next stand over, one that was covered in various apple products</p><p>Apple was something that Viktor was mildly familiar with as a flavor, he knew of apple pies for example, but truthfully, not much else</p><p>Yuri seemed set out to remedy that though, handing him an apple on a stick, covered with caramel- wich Viktor was significantly more familiar with- and nuts</p><p>"Caramel apple, take a bite," he encouraged, reaching for another cup of something sweet scented</p><p>Not one to resist, Viktor bit into the treat and groaned happily at the taste</p><p>Caramel and apples... who would have ever thought...?</p><p>"This is delicious!! ...If a bit sticky," he laughed, licking the caramel from his lips</p><p>"You can fix that with a bit of apple cider," Yuri promised, handing over the warm drink</p><p>Excited to try yet another new flavor, Viktor eagerly drank it down, shivering from the rush of warmth and the pleasant- if a bit spicy- taste</p><p>"This is so incredible... are there more treats like this around here?"</p><p>"There are, but you should probably finish those first," Yuri teased</p><p>At that moment, Viktor realized that his hands <em>were</em> a bit full, what with the cookie in one hand and the apple in the other</p><p>"Ah... you're right," he chuckled warmly, biting into the cookie again as Yuri jumped over the counter of the apple stand and grabbed a much larger cup, heading over to the cider dispenser in the corner</p><p>"May I ask you.... are you.... <em>alone</em> here, Yuri?" Viktor frowned with concern</p><p>The very idea of it made his stomach churn, his chest tightening</p><p>No one should ever be this alone, but especially a soul as clearly sweet as Yuri...</p><p>"No, well.... yes, but no," Yuri attempted to explain, pouring cider into the cup</p><p>"I'm technically alone here at the festival today, but I'm not alone in Hasetsu or anything, and I'm not usually here by myself,"</p><p>"Oh, good," Viktor sighed with releif, his head tilting a bit</p><p>"Where is everyone else though?"</p><p>"Halloween Town, mostly, though there are a few people who have gone to the human world too,"</p><p>Ah... Halloween Town... where had Viktor heard that before...?</p><p>
  <em>"You want to go to <strong>Halloween Town</strong> specifically, not <strong>Hasetsu</strong>,"</em>
</p><p>.............</p><p>Oops</p><p>"Why is that?" Viktor asked curiously, finishing his cookie as Yuri returned to his side</p><p>"It's only three days until Halloween, it's pretty all-hands-on-deck there, those who went to the human realm are preparing the pathway too,"</p><p>"Pathway...?"</p><p>Yuri quriked an eyebrow at him, before his confused expression melted into one of sympathy</p><p>"You've never left Christmas Town.. have you?"</p><p>Viktor opened his mouth, but then quickly shut it, his shoulders sagging sadly</p><p>"...No, I haven't,"</p><p>"There are pathways that lead out of the holiday realms and into the human realms," Yuri explained, starting to lead Viktor onward to the next booth</p><p>"Each one has a small festival like this, we treat and care for those who go in and out of the holiday realms, they stop at these places for food, rest, entertainment, socializing, that sort of thing, and there's an identical pathway in the human realm, they're meant to blend seamlessly into eachother, this is the one that leads to the human realm from Halloween Town, ofcourse there are shortcuts too, but this is the primary path people choose to take,"</p><p>"Then... Christmas Town has one of these too?" Viktor asked in amazement, earning a nod from Yuri as they approached the next booth</p><p>"Everyone has one, they're practically miniature towns within towns, people usually are here year-round, except for the last few days leading up to any holiday, when the festival preparations are totally done and everyone has to focus on the main holiday,"</p><p>"I see... and why did they leave you here all alone?"</p><p>"Ah..." Yuri paused then, rubbing the back of his neck and directing his attention to the stand beside them, reaching up to pull a small orange bandanna from one of the many displays of jewlry and accessories</p><p>"Well, I sort of messed up... I was trying to help with the centerpeice attraction, wich is a haunted house this year, but it was my first time helping with a centerpeice and I was so nervous... I accidentally nocked some things over so..."</p><p>"So they sent you here as punishment," Viktor frowned, scrunching his face up as Yuri bent down to adorn Makkachin with the bandanna</p><p>"It was to keep me out of the way," Yuri corrected, but Viktor wasn't exactly fond of that explanation</p><p>"Right, sure," Viktor muttered bitterly</p><p>He was familiar with that kind of system, like the year Georgi had fallen through a display of freshly painted toys and ruined hours of work</p><p>He had been put on hot chocolate duty for the rest of the year</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I'm fine with it, really," he insisted, plucking a black rope bracelet with a little orange charm from the rack in front of him and gently wrapping it around Viktor's wrist</p><p>"What's the charm of?" he asked curiously, letting his fingers gently trace over the orange enamel</p><p>"A pumpkin,"</p><p>"Do... pumpkins typically have faces...?"</p><p>"Well, technically it's a jack-o-lantern, that's what they're called when people carve pumpkins with faces,"</p><p>Viktor squinted, staring at the charm a little more closely</p><p>He was curious about this practice of "carving pumpkins with faces"... but ultimately he decided not to ask, rather to just smile politely and nod along</p><p>"It's lovely, thank you so much,"</p><p>"Ofcourse, would you... like to try it? Carving a jack-o-lantern?"</p><p>"Really?" Viktor beamed excitedly, earning a confirming nod from Yuri</p><p>"Yes! Yes definitely!!"</p><p>"Then come on, there's a pumpkin patch at the end of the festival path," he encouraged, reaching for Viktor's free hand</p><p>Viktor gave it eagerly, their fingers looping together as Yuri lead him down the path</p><p>It was a very simple joy, but it was the most happiness Viktor had experienced in years</p><p> </p><p>~+~</p><p> </p><p>"There you are!!"</p><p>Viktor's head ticked up, tilting curiously to his freind and smiling brightly at him</p><p>"Chris!"</p><p>"Didn't I tell you to go to Halloween Town and <em>not</em> Hasetsu?" Chris sighed, though he was clearly not really upset, just slightly concerned if anything</p><p>"Sorry, I got a bit lost,"</p><p>"And I admit, I may have kidnapped him for myself," Yuri teased, glancing up at Chris from the pumpkin he had been in the process of gutting</p><p>"And who could blame you?" Chris chuckled, settling down next to the brunette</p><p>"It's nice to see you again <em>mon cheri</em>,"</p><p>"You too Chris, it's been... what, two weeks now?"</p><p>"Mmmm, last time I popped in for a visit you were too busy to see me, wich hurt, by the way,"</p><p>"Sorry, it's October, what do you expect?" Yuri chuckled back</p><p>"So you two know eachother then?" Viktor asked in surprise</p><p>"Oh sure, remember the freind I told you about who I lost to this creepy place? You're looking at him,"</p><p>"Then... you were born in Valentine Town?" Viktor questioned, honestly... not sure if he could believe that, it just didn't seem to quite fit, or maybe it was just because he couldn't picture Yuri outside of the gentle colors and soft chill of autumn, he fit in too well with the sweetness of pumpkin cookies and the lovely scent of cinnamon to envision him elsewhere</p><p>"Actually I was born in Christmas Town, but I lived in Valentine Town for a little wile before my freind Phichit lured me here, he was born in Hanami Town,"</p><p>"Wait... you were in Christmas Town?" Viktor asked quietly, although he supposed that would explain how Yuri could identify him so quickly as being from there himself, it was still a little hard to process</p><p>"I was, but I got lost a few years ago and ended up at the Forest Of Holidays, that's when I started traveling,"</p><p>Yuri paused after that, running his fingers slowly along the skin of the pumpkin</p><p>"I always did have one regret about leaving Christmas Town though.... that... I never got to meet you,"</p><p>"You know who I am?" Viktor breathed, earning a quick nod from his new freind</p><p>"How could I not? You're the Christmas King, the only person our people know more than you is Santa himself,"</p><p>Viktor was quiet for a moment, not quite sure how to process that</p><p>"But then... why didn't you ever say anything...?"</p><p>"And ruin your vacation? I mean, most people who travel away from their holiday town into another do so for escapism,"</p><p><em>Oh</em>...</p><p>"Yuri... I... I want to stay with you," Viktor blurted out, startling Yuri slightly as he reached forward and looped their fingers together</p><p>"I want to stay here with you, please? I feel more inspired and happy than I have in years and-"</p><p>"Ofcourse you can stay," Yuri interrupted, squeezing his hand gently</p><p>"You can come and go as you please from anywhere you like Viktor, don't ever let anyone try to convince you otherwise,"</p><p>Viktor smiled back, shy and sweet, before leaning in closer, heart fluttering like doves again as Yuri met him half-way, their foreheads pressing together</p><p>"Who knows? Maybe I'll even go back to Christmas Town from time to time myself, if.. you decide to go back at any point,"</p><p>"I would like that very much," Viktor promised softly</p><p>And that was all it took, that was all he needed to say before he finally took a chance and leaned in closer, gently pressing his lips against Yuri's</p><p>Everything was warm and soft in that moment, and Viktor felt happier than he could ever remember being</p><p>Maybe some day he would go back to Christmas Town, with Yuri in tow, but right now, he was happy here, he was happy to explore new places and new holidays and new creations with Yuri by his side</p><p>He felt complete, he felt like this was where he was supposed to be, as though he and Yuri were.... simply meant to be</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>